Metal Fight Yaoi! Beyblade Style
by Isolating
Summary: Basicly it starts on, Kyouya's Prof, And what happend to him in the past, butmore will tell... once i get done that other chapter for this ; D There will be Lemons! so, this will Turn into a yaoi, Guy on guy, later on but know they are indeed lovers...
1. Chapter 1

well hello there : D of course you dont want to read this, but im not a Huge fan of Metal Fight beyblade, but i AM a HUGE fan of BEYBLADE! so i love all there idea, but when i first saw Kyouya, i loved him : D lmfao and ginga of course so, its time for yaoi to hit this version of Beyblade,

I dont usually say much but i Just want to say sorry for not putting more storys up, or Updating and i want to thank all the people that actually subscribed to me : D i cant wait to hear your thoughts on how to make this story better, there will be a LEMON in this, on chapter two of course ; D and how Kyouya actually gets better... and im not talking about his wounds on his body but on his heart : D i have a perfect plan to make this story the longest one i made so far... XD i wish, Lelouch's come first tho, ( Code Geass : D)

Enjoy and Please. No Flames...

and REVIEW!

~Kyouya's Prof~

I was waiting for Ginga to show up while I yell into the wild getting very pissed off, on how long it took him to walk from his house to the stadium I could have killed him on the way… eh… I was about to run over to his house and knock the Fuck out of him until I seen him walking so… sexy~ to the Stadium… dam~ I jump down towards the dish, waiting for him to stand by the end of the bey-dish…

"Tategami Kyouya" Ginga say's while in a very disappointed note in his voice.

"Hagane Ginga!" I say back while I was staring into his Orange-ish eyes.

"This time I will defeat you and make you grovel under my feet!" I say whilepointing and laughing when I calmed down I was waiting for his answer I look around to see the stupid ass girl, and a boy who look so week I could poke him and he would cry… and not mentioning That Traitor Bankei… I left everything to him knowing he would do a excellent job on keeping the group safe. When I returned he turned to him. Ginga…

"That Isn't the point of Beyblading" is what he said, of course I knew what he meant but it was how I was raised I didn't know what was what anymore, I lost my father to a whore who ended up killing him and my mother, she just keeps me around just to make "Profit" to her I'm just a man whore who she sells on the street, of course I could care less on what she does I ran away for that reason alone….

"Oh? Then what is?" I replied knowing I was abandon by my so called gang…. My hair following the movement of the wind, staring into the orange eye of my enemy that belonged to my Lover…. That's right I love Ginga (AN = Awee~ so cute.. : D )

We'll show you! Pegasus and I!" well at least he knows what proper grammar is, I thought to myself seeing him put his Beyblade on the rip launcher, ( AN= sorry I don't know what it is called) showing me his Beyblading before doing so.

I laugh staring into his eyes.

How interesting. Let's end THIS! I yell at the end of my sentence while doing the same as Ginga, setting up Leone and getting into the position I am. The wind blowing across and in between Ginga and I,. I could tell I was ready to fight him,

3!

2!

1!

LET IT RIP! ( AN= or as they say GO! SHOOT! )

I could tell there was camera's watching my every move waiting for me to win or lose, I could not think straight with Ginga eyes staring at me, our blades colliding every time. I could hear the loser cry baby say

"The two of them are still checking each other out" Of Course what a pervert, but it was true not only was I looking at the Beyblading I was staring at Ginga studying him and wondering if I will ever have another chance to be with him, I know he must think I sunk into a whole new level now, but I couldn't help but wonder, how the Fuck did I get here….

"This is where the Real fight starts." Was what the girl said (AN= Female Kenny! XD LMFAO!)

"You can do it, Ginga!" of course he can, a dude with looks such as Ginga, he could do anything…

"Why did you do that to Bankei? He was your COMRADE!" Ginga said while ignoring the fact his prep squad was cheering for him I looked up to see he looked pissed off… wow.. I am good…

"Benkei? Comrade? Like I care. If they're weak, I'll beat them up." Was all I could say while laughing , I have to watch my words or he will know I know something that he doesn't I have to be more careful I thought while staring with my eye in slits… I could feel my anger getting higher and higher hearing him talk about Benkei, why not pay attention to me.. I thought knowing I was getting jealouse I would never agree to it…

You… was all I heard from Ginga, I looked up to see his was mad, but I started to feel my wound from when I got attacked by wolves starting to bleed, I thought quickly wanting to get this battle down so I could get better and heal, I had to or else…

"This world is Full of darkness, Power is the ONLY thing that counts! The weak only exist to be eaten by those who are STRONGER!" I yell while Clenching my fist together and hearing the gust of wind pick up, while thunder roaring as free as a tiger, it's almost time. I raise my hand into the cold air, signaling that my blade is going to go hardcore now. All I could hear now over the howling wind was metal crashing together, I knew I lost my way… but no one was willing to help me… find it… I laugh evily.. while hearing Ginga say

"It's just as Benkei Said…" I Stop laughing while I stare at him while saying "ehh?"

"You Are WRONG!" I know I am but I have to do this ginga you wouldn't understand….

"What?" was all I could reply

"What you are going to do when you have no more people to challenge in the Blader world? Overwhelming opponents with power…. Winning battles… that's not all there is to Beyblading!"

"In Regular Battles it's Kill or BE killed. It's the same for Beyblattles, You moron!" I yell knowing now he was catching on to me…

That is WRONG and you KNOW it! Beyblading is about hearts colliding with eachother!

It"s the same! I smirk knowing he will come up with he normal sappy lines….

"My Heart tells me to… Hagane GINGA! It tells me to CRUSH you until you cant get up again"

KYOUYA!

Don't Adrees me so Casually! I yell knowing if "boss man" heard that he would know something is up… I laugh insane was what I was going to hit soon… I commanded by bey to make more wind, and cause a tornado to form.

"You will become My prey, as well!" when I said this my Beyblading ran right into Ginga's and hit the other Beyblading up into the sky, not to far up, it came back down in 3 seconds, but only to get hit again my blade.

"Strong!" which was said by the girl on the bench. I knew she was gathering information about my blade, so I would have to either end this battle fast or break her face… hmm… I cold hear her rant on how I was on a fearsome level, but I could care less, she is just annoying me anyway.

I could hear Ginga, say "I can't lose to Kyouya as he is Now!" wow now I feel insane now…

Go, PEGASIS!

Like I would let YEA! Gust of winds formed around my blade getting ready to slam pegasis. Into the ground I usued my Lion Gale wall, to stop him from hitting my blade knowing that will stop him for now. I look up to see the camera looking at the blades and at ginga. My galewall now was becoming a unbeatable tornado, unforchantly ginga go his blade into the sky and laned into the eye of the storm and attacked with his

Shooting star attack!

"Naïve". Was what I said with a smirk forming on my face

"w-what?"

"Do YOU really think I would be that stupid to let yea do that same trick again!This IS what I gained from the Depths of hell! My POWER!" I yell while getting very pissed off that he would think I was that stupid, I started to feel my REAL power closing me in as I felt Leone Power grow.

AHHH! I yell letting my power grow and grow….

"This is bad that is not Lion Gale wall RUN AWAY GINGA!"I hear the whiney baby say,

A little to late I thought…

"ULTIMATE ATTACK!" LOIN WINF FANG WAR DANCE!" thunder striked into the tornado, making more Wind and electrical wave into the gusting wind getting ready to get blown and melted down into the cor of Ginga blade. Soon the Torando grew larger into a hurricane. Slamming into the winds back and forth and out of the middle of the storm… I started to laugh again…

What's Wrong? I couldn't hear what ginga was saying but I knew he would finda a way to get to my blade, I knew he would…. That or I let him….

The wind started to get bigger and bigger, I knew it was going to form a huge tornado. It started to rain over the beydish. I made my blade attack again but he….

DODGE!

"I wont let you run!" I command Leone to show his true form and to let the king of the wind raor, I look to see leone having his claws in Pegasis. I smirk seeing this.

"PEGASIS!" Thunder clashing over our heads. I stare to see the white feathers of the flying hourse, fall to the ground.

"This is the end for you!" I say

"If I cant doge it…. Then…. Pegasis!" Ginga says while wanting to win this attacks but nothing is getting threw my wall of gusting howling winds. Dam. I . Am. Good

"It's useless, useless, useless!"

"I cant lost! Go for is PEGASIS!" He yells at me

"As if something, like that would work!" I watch him; try to attack me again and again….

IT is my win I keep thinking over and over again, not saying a thing to Ginga, I'm the Beast Blader, King of a Hundred animals, Tategami Kyouya. Is what I have been called by Daidouji. My winds are going out of control, but im trying so hard to make it controllable,

PEGASIS! He starts to mumble to himself, unaware that I can hear him, going off on how he cant dodge, or attack , my smirk grew I could feel it. Then those two cheer leaders on the side keep mumbling as well.. The Fuck is wrong with these people… I start to realize that Ginga was staring up at pegasis, and I see that I might have broken one of the wings of the horse. Hm… interesting… I have to get him to fight his all or I'll know ill never beat him….

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to show me what a True Beyblattle? Well then let the Final Attack begins!" I yell towards Ginga grabbing his attention laughing at the end of my sentence. Every emotion I feel, it goes into the wind and gets larger. The more anger the more rapid winds, and right now I'm pretty pissed off that those two losers on the bench are talking so much…

"Pull it together, you guys! What will Ginga do without his prep squad, call out to him when your friend's in a pinch!" I hear from that traitor, I look up behind those two losers to see Benkei… big as ever…

"Do your best GINGA!" I hear from the stands… more cheerleaders… Great.. I could hear myself growl on how annoying these losers are…. Cant they just shut up for once in there lifes…

"Help us get back Kyouya-san back!" Grrr~….

"That's right… I forgot the most important thing." Is what I heard from Ginga… great now he is going soft.

"Heh. What's the use of Cheering? Leone relies on his own POWER!"

"He's crying" is all he said

"Huh?"Is what I said as well as everyone else.

Leone… you… I see. Even you are sad with Kyouya like this" of course I would have to blow up on this….

"What are you talking about!"

"I understand. It's okay … I'll show you!"

Whatever you do, it's useless! You rely on useless friendship, I'll blow you out of the sky with this ultimate attack I invented especially for today!" I yell into the sky making my all powerful wind even stonger

"Yell Leone! Ultimate attack! Loin Roaring Hurricane! Let's see if you break through this!" My winds splitting into three tornados

GINGA!

Pegasis is getting thrown around by my winds not letting it hit the beydish.

DANCE! DANCE until you'r completely overwhelmed by the tornado! I yell watching his blade. Then those stupid annoying losers start yelling…

PEGASIS!

"ANNOYING! No matter how much you guys yell it's USELESS!" I yell tiring to get them to shut the fuck up…

"No it's not useless. "

"What?"

"Beyblattling isn't just about defeating the opponent. Even though I said that, I still tried to match up to you in power I only thought about winning. But with the help of everyone else I realized that's wrong!" okay now im lost…

"What are you talking about?"

Bey isn't about getting stronger ALONE! Clashing against someone as you are, accepting everything the opponent has to offer… You get Stronger as your feelings towards Bey come TOGETHER! As long as the cries of my friends are with me, I WONT LOSE! I'll take it all on! Your strength, anger, and dedication! And Leone's feelings as well!" I really wasn't paying attention only when he said Leone.

"Leone, You say?" I realized he was distracting me to make the use of my tornado increase his own speed… Fuck.

"When I accept everything you have to offer, I will become stronger. I can even recover the wings I've lost!"

Don't be ridiculous! What can someone like you possibly understand about me? Can you take THIS!" I made the three tornado's turn into one huge one, with all my anger going into the wind, the wind started to get stronger, and stronger even metal was coming apart of my wrath. I make pegsis follow the tornado un into the sky… I start to laugh knowing soon it will be over… with me the loser… it was a test.. I know it was… but I had to keep going or else….

serves you right! Whatever you blabber on about, this is reality. This time that match has been decided. Right GINGA?

Not yet… Pegasis is still spinning.

Don't be stupid! How would you know that ?

Because I hear Pegasis's Voice!" he yells pointing up in the sky, well now that catchs my attention…

As each and every star connect together, a constellation is born. The Connection between, beys are formed. Beybattles aren't something used to crush battles, you form bonds with your friends!

I Don't need BONDS! I lived By battleing ALONE. To defeat you, I traveled through hell alone! When I was with my mother and her MEN I WAS ALONE! YOU DON'T know ME! " I yell at him point straight to him making me want to kick my lovers ass. I commanded leone to attack agaim, lighting coming out fist before the tornado.

You Aren't alone!

What?

"I will help recover the blade spirit that you lost! PEGASIS!" he commanded pegasis to attack from up above "this is the bond between pegasis and I"

PEGASIS! Meteor Shower ATTACK! I look up to see pegasis swooping down towards my blade he went straight through my tornado and straight down into the eye of the storm and right into my blade.

He knocked my blade sideways. Which made my blade stop spinning…

I had flash backs on when I first got my blade, when I was a child, when I got kicked out of my house, when I got … manhandled by my so called, "master" when I got forced to battle in the wild…

Leone… that's right you were there with me through all those times, through worse and better… "You were always there, by my side" the storm started to calm down I realized leone was my best friend… he was all I needed…. He understood me, and I abused that releationship… I stare down towards my blade, not taking my eyes off it…

"It's GINGA WIN!" I heard…. From them.

"I lost… but.. I wasn't alone after all" I bend down picking up my blade looking towards the bey-chip. But I was stoped when my sensitive ears picked up a loud noise, when I looked to see Ginga smileing at me, and hear Benkai yell my name as well as Ginga's

That Helicopter…?

Two men in tuxedo's stepped out of the helicopter one with messed up hair, and another old man carrying a tray, I knew who there were of course, but when I looked at Ginga I could tell he knew them too… I wonder why.

"That was a fabulous Dinner." Let's toast to victory, Hagane Ginga-kun" I start to feel myself forming a growl in my throat… I turn my self around to face him, I couldn't believe that he actually watched my fail….

You're…. DaiDouji!

It's him the one that took Kyouya and made us target Ginga." Is what Benkai said… I looked to see Ginga looking pissed off…

"You're the only one…. I won't Forgive!" as he said this he got ready to launch his blade.

Sorry, but ii got no intention of going at it with you here.

Trying to runaway!

"By no means. I'm always waiting for you. I have the Dark Nebula Institution prepared with plenty of hospitality" Now that's what gets to me, nobody speeks that way to my lover.

Unfortunately, Tategami Kyouya apparently didn't get enough training, after all.

Say What? you Mother fucker!

However! Thanks to you we gathered Valuable Data. This is a token of my Gratitude!" he launched his blade at me, so I quickly did the same, in no time our blades collided, With every attack my blade started to chip

LEONE! I yell not wanting him to disappear , The Red Wolf, attacked taking my blade as well as me out…I hurt One of my comrades, Bankei just to get to Fight him, kind stupid I know, but I could not let him down, not while he has my brother of course, I couldn't just sit back and relax while i know my brother is getting some sort of problem in that hell, I was lucky I had to deal with the wild, nothing to serious, but he Has to deal with way more… I will come for you…

I finally got to battle Ginga, he was rough as usually but I made sure he gave it his all, We got interrupted by that Douche-bag that made me leave my gang, because I lost and made a promise I remember what he said… that I had to find my inner fang, I believed that I found it…. But all it was …. Was nothing…. All I felt when I hit the ground was Pain running down my ribs, I can feel the un-welcoming pain as Ginga picks me up from the ground where I got knocked down by that freak he called "Daidouji". I at least flew 10 meters away from where I was, I could tell that I broke something, I look up to see Ginga's worried face, Pain over whelming me I let the Dark Conciseness of my mind get the better of me, and I went into a Dark and painless sleeping state.

~ End Of Chapter~

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyouya's proof

I woke up at early morning to see Ginga, staring at me, I ask him…

"What are you staring at…" not wanting to answer any of his questions….

"What happened to you? Kyouya, I love you" when he said that I look up from my staring spot to see him place to hands on my face to pull me in for a kiss, I allowed him to do that, I was blushing of course when he started to move his hands down my body, he stopped at my chest to and started to kiss down my chest, following a scar that ran down from my neck towards my hips, he followed that one until he stopped to my right nipple, he removed the bandages, then he took it in his mouth , I moan upon contact with his mouth meeting my body I felt a little pain on moving to much with my ribs being broken. I move slowly up to get pushed back down by Ginga.

"Ch… why'd yea do tha-" I get cut off, buy Ginga kissing me while grabbing my hips, to make me stay down, I looked up to him feeling a wet substance hit my face I look up to see him having tears in his eyes.

"Ginga-"

"You don't know how worried I was, seeing you get blown away like that, I thought I was going to lose you. With all that blood around you. I can't keep this act up anymore Kyouya. I don't want to anymore," he says while whipping his eyes, I look up to him and roll over with him on the bottom now…

"Ginga I love you and you know that, we are not going to hide this relationship anymore"… I grind my hips. Me being in boxers and him fully clothed, our Packages rubbed together, while I moaned he grabbed my slender hips while rolling me over and takes off his shirt, as well as his pants , I look at him with lust in my eyes, I pull him down for a kiss, his hands rubbing all over my body stopped at my hips and went down more to grab my penis, I moan at contact feeling him rubbing up and down I moan, while I reached into his boxers to find his penis, hard while I start to pump his dick, feeling on how hard he was getting while he was kissing my neck my other hand was in his hair.

I felt his other hand rubbing my ass over my boxer until that is when he pulled down my boxers and started to rub my ass, I moan as the cold air hit my now naked body, I start to feel like my legs are jello, I fall to the ground lightly and I stopped by his penis to lick at tip of it and take it in my mouth, sucking on it for a little I feel him entering his first finger into my body, I moan while taking his full length into my mouth, I pull back to feel him enter his second finger, I moan louder as he puts in three, making me want to scream.

Go onto your hands and knees" Ginga says while I do so he moves behind me pushing himself into my body, I yell when he pushes in and pulls out, the pain was so unbearable, he stops and looks at me, asking if I was okay, I told him to give me a second, I gave him the nod so he can keep going I pushed off my hands to sit up with Ginga's dick still in me I start to feel him turn me around so he could see my face, while he did so, I saw him lift my legs over his shoulders and lift my hips off the mattress of the bed. I moan louder as the pleasure is to much to bear.

Ahh~ I- I'm Gunna," I try to say as Ginga starts to hit that spot again

Ahh m-me to!" he says as I came all over his chest to have him come inside me, feeling sticky I get picked up but Ginga to get carried to the shower, he places me in the empty tub, and starts to fill it up with nice warm water, as we wait for the water. he runs out of the bathroom and grabs towels and a first aid kit. By the time he gets back I was starting to feel pain in my ribs but paying no attention to it, I knew by morning I would not be here with him. So I might as well just enjoy it.

We had no fun in the shower, he knew I was in pain so he washed my back and I tried to wash his, he kisses my neck as I got to clean his penis by licking it his hands on the back of my head, making me go faster and taking his full lengths at he came in my mouth I stopped and pulled away from his harder member as I was trying to catch my breath I felt him turn me around to face the other wall, to feel him push inside of me with water flowing in me with each and every grid, I came at least twice with him coming inside me again…

Once he got out, he picked me up bridal style, and set my on the toilet, I wince as he trys to put me down, he wraps my bandages twice, and puts my boxers on, I let out a small growl as he drys of my hair, I feel so week but yet so loved. I pretended to fall asleep just to get him to leave me alone but then i-

~3 hours later~

I woke up again to hear Benkei come in and he yells saying on how worried he was, yea right… I remember everything that happened. … how could I forget This morning… I try to sit up but I feel a Sharp Pain hit my right ribs, I felt myself clench my ribs. of course Benkai started to ask if I was allright I was to tired and just replied with a hm. I lay back down to get some more rest. Only to hear them still talking, I tried to move without any pain, but I blacked out to feeling a unbelievable pain shoot down to my hips….

-End Of Kyouya's Prof-

~hours later~

Kyouya woke up to nobody in the room, he got up as fast and quiet without pain shooting at him, when he was done getting dressed he knew he was late, She was going to kill him… he walked out the front doors, to hear The prep squad and his lover, Ginga talk about how he knew that man's name… Kyouya listened for a bit, and when Kyouya thought he listened enough he took off down the street.

With Ginga, and Benkei then ran upstairs to see Kyouya, to see he was gone. All of them were worried about Kyouya because they knew he was not healed. They ran all over town to try to kind Kyouya… then when they couldn't they started to look for answers where Daidouji was..

Night time was almost there and no one knew who he was, or where he was… just about when they were going to give up Kyouya showed up with answers, telling him a little rhyme that went something like this

"The moon appeared in the East"

"Ehh?" Benkai , Madoka and Kenta looked up to see Kyouya looking up towards the moon in the sky.

"Kyouya!"

"Kyouya-san where have you been?" said Bankei

"From Daidouji hide out to wolf canyon, where I was taken, It took about 20 minutes with a Cessna." Kyouya said without taking his eyes of the full moon

"Kyouya-san? What exactly are you… ?"

"Now we're Even! " Kyouya said while Kyouya, standed up. And jumped off the statute

"Wait Kyouya-san! B-"

"The moon in the East?"

" he said we we're even"

"AH! That 's it!"

Time Skip to where Kyouya was–

Kyouya was walking towards an old abounded house that looked like it had better days. The window was covered up by wood; the door was old wood that looked like it needed a new paint job. There were three winds and a balcony, Kyouya jumped to the Balcony and went through the open door, to see a woman sitting on his bed…

-Kyouya's Prof-

What are you doing in my room… you old hag. I say trying to get this messed up lady out of my room and off my back, all she has been doing is nag and nag some more

Where were you. Did you know what I had to do, just to make him wait for your sorry ass.. now im not getting much money because you had to go run out and go do what ever you do, If your brother was he we would never have had this PROBLEM!

SHUT UP! You made me like this if it wasn't for you I would never HAVE these SCARS! I traced over my T-shaped scars.

Whatever. She pulled me along and pushed me into a room with two buffed out guys… I gulped hardcore, I couldn't believe she was doing this… my own mother making me Fuck two random guys just for money…. I got died down my my wrist couldn't move away from them only to have one hell of a

-Hours later-

My Insides they feel like they are on fire, they left me on the bed with cum all over my body, I try to stand up feeling so much pain I just fall to the ground not wanting to get up or anything. I allow myself some time just to try again on getting up and away from this hell hold. My mother I believed that she was still in that person that drunk all day and got her "Fix" only to prove me wrong, she has been doing this to me, if I tell her about Ginga she will go after him and try to kill him. And I would be all alone in this world without any sort of love known to me…

_**It's your entire fault **_

My mind kept telling me over and over, not waiting for me to catch up.. I jump out my window toward Daidouji Hideout to help out Ginga and his little gang… When I was on m way I started to run where all the action was, when I got there I saw Ginga take out some blades, with Benkei and Kenta alongside him. I smile looking at Ginga, but when I saw helicopters in the sky I knew they couldn't do it alone. I Jumped in with Leone of course, knocking most blades out of the park.

"Ultimate attack: Lion King Roaring Hurricane!" Winds started to pick up making helicopters hit one another and blades getting picked up off the ground, I laugh, while I keep the tornado spinning

"Kyouya!"

" Kyouya-san!"

Really, you guys are so troublesome. Get a Move on! Use THIS! I yelled so they could hear me, I got their attention by pointing towards my tornado, like seriously it's a awesome idea and it will work. I know it will…I make all three tornados into a huge one, and to let Ginga, Benkei and Kenta shoot there attacks into the tornado

This is IT! Its Our SHOOTING star…

"Flame Claw" kenta yelled sounding like a totally loser

"Upper!" was all Benkei said… ch-

We did it! With that I pick up my blade and walk towards them like a cool guy I am ( AN= HAHA XD 3 I love him : D)

Kyouya!

You came Kyouya-san!

"But why? Weren't we already even?" said the useless girl….

"Heh… I owe That shithead his fair share as well.I just have to pay him back" I say without looking straight into her eyes, I knew she found out about Ginga and me, and of course she was a "Yaoi fan" and tries to take pictures of me and Ginga…. She pisses me off most of the time, but she is a pretty dam good genius.

"You Just can't be Honest, can you?" I heard her say I glare at her and scare her in the procces good that will shut her up for now anyways.

"Kyouya." I look up to see Ginga looking at me. He smiles at me and pulls me closer for a kiss on the lips, I blush at first because of that genius Yaoi fan girl taking pictures, and I kiss back of course not letting any air in until the kiss was over,

"Heh- t-thanks. Let's Go" I said while blushing and I look away to see Benkei looking at me like what the- written on his face, I am going to have to give a little talking to him…

Yeah! He said while everyone agreeing, with that we run into the builid I was the last one behind them because of my ribs, limping away. When I got inside I fell threw a trap door.

AHHH!

~End of Kyouya proof Ginga's proof ~

I told everyone to wait up for Kyouya, but when we looked back we saw him running, only to fall through the floor.

"AHHH!"

I ran over to where he fell in to see it shut closed I yelled at the top of my lungs yelling "Kyouya!"

I told the gang we are going to have to keep going Kyouya will be fine, I know he will be he is strong and we will find him before we leave this place. "Now let's go!" I yell running down the halls trying to find the unforgiving person, we ran into some problems on the way, but we got through it just fine, as we kept going we lost Benkei on the way, he got pulled to wall to revel another trap, one by one they were splinting us up… One got me, and took me down like I don't know how many floors, when I actually hit the bottom I saw Kyouya and …. Ryuugan…. With the Forbidden blade

"Kyouya!"

~end of Ginga's proof Kyouya's proof now ~

I when I hit the bottom of the trap door I met to enemies that I trained with, of course I bet them, and started to limp around only to get this huge guy with white hair,

"What are you-"

I got cut off by the white haired guy crushing his lips on mine, I try to push him off, but nothing is working, he is to strong for me to be able to push him off me, there must be another way, he somehow got me to roll over on my stomach as he tied up my wrist together, he puts a Beyblade in front of my face, my eyes looked at it and studied it until I realized that was L Drago, the Forbidden blade. I felt a dark power fall over me, I was getting tired, I tried to get out of the grip that he the white haired guy had me in, but I couldn't do it, My ribs felt alive, my vision all a blur, I tried to call out to someone to help me, I seen a dark figure running over to me and **that** guy.

Kyouya!" I knew that voice, its belonged to Ginga, I tried to move but only felt like something penetrate through my skin, I felt my blood going out of my body, I close my eyes, and that its….

~End Prof Normal proof~

Kyouya is knocked out by Ryuugan; Ginga turned the corner just in time to see Ryuugan Stab Kyouya, with a dagger with Kyouya on the ground wrist bonded by a cape, Ginga hurried over to Ryuugan to punch him straight in the face, to get him off of Kyouya, when his punch missed his target. Ryuugan somehow changed the order of things and punch Ginga in the stomach, Ginga landed on the ground out of breath, he looked up to see Ryuugan, looking down at him only to get punched by someone else,

That someone being Bankei! Ryuugan landed a few feet where he was standing to look up at the "bull" he smirked seeing Ginga move towards Kyouya putting the wounded man's head on his knees, he looked down to see that the blade might have caused to much damage only to take it out and put pressers onto the wound to keep it from bleed that and to keep his lover alive, A groan escaped Kyouya as he looked up to see Ginga there once he turned his head away he lost consciousness once again.

"You can't save him; it's all over for the King of beast."

"What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing but what he would have wanted … the beast would have been put done anyways" was with Ryuugan said while laughing evilly at the end, Ginga looked down to see Kyouya wincing in pain while trying to move away from the pain. As the others ran to where Ginga and Kyouya was Ginga then picked up Kyouya to stand behind Benkei, who was trying to get Kyouya on his back.

"Kyouya!"

We have to get him out of here! Before he gets worse." Is what Madoka said as she helped Ginga get Kyouya on Benkei's back? Ryuugan walked away like nothing happened, Nobody noticed him leaving because everyone else was trying to help ginga to put Kyouya on Benkei's back

"Just hang on Kyouya-san" Benkei said while taking steps towards the staircase. Benkei going after Madoka and Kenta and before Ginga to make sure Kyouya didn't fall. Making to actually up the stairs, Benkei stopped to feel something, wet soaking his shirt. But they started to continue again. Only to get stopped by, Ryuugan.

"I see he is still somewhat alive, usually people die, when I do that. Do you hate me for what I've done to your little lover, looks like he won't make it that long" he says while laughing hard looking towards Kyouya, to see a red spot by his ribs, Ginga saw it as well.

"Kyouya! Just hang on a little bit More! Please! YOU ASSHOLE! What the hell did you do? I FUCKING HATE YOU! I swear to god. I will GET you for what you have done to KYOUYA!" Ginga yelled at Ryuugan to make sure he got that guys attention.

All Kyouya did was moan while opening his eyes to see Ryuugan looking straight at him, to see those eyes looking at him reminded him on how his father used to beat him before he left that is, Kyouya then just went into shock and closed his right eye to feel so much pain shooting up threw his ribs and above his eye, his vision showing red from the blood coming down from his forehead and into his eye sight.

I can never forgive you! Ginga yelled while loading his bey and getting ready to give this fight his all. Ryuugan got ready as well, wanting to fight Ginga, trying everything and anything to get his enemy to hate him to make him have more power. And he succeeds to do so he took the win.

-2 days later Ginga's proof-

I woke up actually yesterday. I waited for Kyouya to wake up but Madoka said that he was lucky enough to get no infections, or a deadly threat to his ribs. Im glad that he is going to be alright, I just hope he wakes up soon, with this thought running through my head, I take his hand that was lightly wrapped in bandages. I kiss the top of his hand and start to pray for him to wake up I see that his shirt was taken off to revel that his waist was rapped heavily with coats of bandages, I keep kissing his hand telling him that I love him. Its been hours, and Madoka came in with some soup in hand, asking me if he woke up yet. I did nothing buy say no. I was heart broken to see Kyouya like this.

Ryuugan, went way to far, this time I will make sure that that asshole gets what he deserves I look down to kiss kyouya's hand again to stand up and kiss kyouya's forehead…

" I promise I will get him back for what he has done to you Kyouya" I left the room with Madoka following me.

-End Proof Normal proof-

I hear him… talking to him, hoping i will get better that he would get revenge for me, but I knew he wouldn't go through with it, I was hurt both physically and mentally. I would not wake up until I knew the time was right, I needed to sleep I felt him kissing my hand so many times it made me want to try, when he kissed my forehead, I felt my heart breaking. I heard him left with Madoka following, or her leading while he followed… I stir, trying to wake myself up only to get woken up by pain shooting threw my side, I open my eyes to a bright room. I sit up slowly to look at my surroundings; I pick up my cell phone and look at the time

12:57 pm Monday.

I quickly got up, to fall to the ground clenching my ribs, feeling the bandages sticking to my skin, I try to look around the room for my shirt, but no luck… they must have washed it, I see my trench coat hanging on the end of the bed, I get up to grab it. Once I had it I put it on as fast and slow as I can without any pain running threw my side. I walk somewhat towards the window to open it, and jump out on the roof, and turn back towards the window and closed it, once that was done I got off the roof by jumping to a tree and climbing down.

I walk out of the yard slowly to see two streets named "La bronge Ave" and " le French Ave" ( AN= if those are real… holy fuck XD lmfao just random words ) I walk down "La Bronge Ave" to get to Main street and turn again and again. While I was walking I see this old alley with strays, and hobo's living there. Cha. You know its bad when you are living in a alley, is what I told myself, I kept walking to a street called Bedford, I walked down the abounded street with no cars and the houses looked abandoned, not much really to do only choice is to keep walking. I start to walk in a fast past, because I heard some footsteps behind me. As I turn to walk across the street I hear.

" GET HIM!"

With that I turn around to see a big guy with a mask on, I run for it. Running as fast as I can not thinking yea I could take him on. When I started to run I felt my sides act up again, I start to stumble. Running away I past a dark alley only to get pulled in with a guy holding a damp cloth to my face, I start to feel tired, as I could still see what was going. I start to fall in and out of consciousness.

-end prof-

TBC!

Holy crap, that took longer then I wanted it to, I am still waiting for my old computer to get fixed to get some of my old files on it, but I think I will probly have to re type them…

dam it!

-Foxfire32-


End file.
